


Rory's End

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Spoilers to TATM. Character death.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 2





	Rory's End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

This was the way it was supposed to end. Not shot. Not swallowed by a crack. Not falling off a building. And while on the surface it probably didn't look much different than it had before in that hotel, it was. He may have been lying in bed, but Amy was next to him. She wasn't looking at him in horror. She was looking at him with acceptance and love. His wrinkly hand in hers. Her eyes staring into his. Rory reached for her hair, it was still mostly stubbornly red not giving into to gray hair unlike his had. He carded his other wrinkly hand through her hair weakly before lowering it back to the bed. He closed his eyes but he still felt the warmth in his other hand and knew Amy was there with him and smiled. They had lived a good life, a long life, and they were still together at the end of it. He was with Amy which is what he had always wanted. He could think of no better way for it to end.


End file.
